Spin Da Bottle
by fatcat97
Summary: Orihime wants to play spin the bottle with the others. Rukia's evil side is revealed yet not commented on. Rated T for ending. Rview & read please if you can actually be bothered.


"Ooh!" Orihime squealed, "Let's play spin the bottle!"

There were some murmured denials but no one really seemed all that eager to participate in the dreaded and anticipated games teens have played forever.

"Oh," Orihime sighed, "Then, I'll just go, do something with Tatsuki or I could study for the quiz."

She sighed again and stood up, feeling four pairs of eyes on her. Dragging her feet she walked slowly away._ 'No one wants to play, I guess it's because they're tired of my silliness.' _Another sigh.

"Ah, wait Orihime, maybe if you told me the rules of this game I would feel like playing." Rukia smiled and Orihime smiled back, clueless as she is that the bitch wanted to kiss Ichigo.

"Okay Rukia! What you need is a bottle and something to spin it on, then you just spin and whichever two people it lands on they have to kiss." She blushed demurely.

"Yeah, you should play with her Rukia!" Kiego suddenly yelled. Eager to see a child and a beautiful girl make-out. _Oh the joy, to see such wet romance._

"Hmm, this seems fun. Do you want me to get more players?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Ishida, Tatsuki and Sado."

"Okay," _And _ _I'll go get that lesbo Chizuru, to keep you from Ichigo._

Turning to the others she asked if any of them would join. Shaking his head in defeat at the look on her face- so expectant- Ichigo said yes and so did Kiego- _Only for the make-out. Only for the make-out._ Mizuiro was oblivious to what was going on around him, he had one divorced woman on the phone begging for him to take her back, and he was texting another lady who he was currently visiting every month in Milan because she was a runway model, and he didn't mind long distance, it allowed more relationships.

_~~Orihime telling Ishida~~_

"Ishiiida-san!"

"Yes, Orihime."

"Do you want to play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game? Does it involve running? Jumping? If so, then I'm afraid I cannot jo-"

Orihime had kissed him. Forcing his head back.

"No, Ishida-san. That's all you have to do." And she smiled.

"Oh," he said his glasses steaming up. "I see. That's all I have to do?"

"Yes! If the bottle points to you and someone else."

"Oh, you mean spin the bottle."

"Yes!"

_You could have just said that._

_~~Rukia convincing Renji~~_

"Hey! Renji, wake up bastard." Rukia had walked around to find Renji sprawled under a tree, sleeping.

"What? Dammit, it's just you. What the fuck do you want, bunny molester."

"Shut-up dick," She sneered at him with her sneerful face. "Orihime wants you to come play a game."

"So? Go tell her I was sleeping. I don't feel like playing some kiddy game again."

"Again?"

"Yeah, yesterday she wanted to go lay hide-and-seek and I found her within like 0.8 seconds."

"Did she like that?"

"No, she said it was supposed to go on forever to distract the antebellum- who's the guardian of ferrets supposedly."

_Stupid slut. Of course she would want the game to last longer; she just wants to fuck you up Renji. Just like she's got Ichigo under her claws._

"It don't matter, you know she'll be really disappointed if she sees your not coming."

"Yeah you're right. Okay, let's go."

_Do you have to agree so easily? God, be a man and fuck her wishes for once._

_~~Orihime getting Tatsuki~~_

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki"

"Orihime I'm right in front of you, you don't have to yell so hard."

"Eh? Sorry, but do you want to go play a game with the others?"

"Who? Which game is it?"

"Who? Erm, let's see. Ishida-san, Kurosaki-kun, Kiego-san, I'm not sure about Mizuiro, Renji-kun-hopefully, and Rukia. And we're gonna play spin the bottle."

"Hmm. Sin the bottle? This 'ought a be interesting. I'll play Orihime."

"Yay"

_~~Rukia not saying anything but five words to Chizuru~~_

Rukia approached the vagina hungry girl slowly, as to not scare her off.

"Chizuru, we're gonna play spin-"

"I'll play."

Rukia opened her mouth to pretend like she was going to protest but Chizuru was gone before she could figure out what to say._ Bitch has everyone under her thumb._

_~~Orihime: talking Sado: grunts~~_

"Sado! Do you want to play a game? We're about to play spin the bottle, come join us"

_Grunt_.

Orihime took it as positive and started to tug him along to the others who were waiting.

_~~The Group~~_

"Finally!" Kiego shouted, excited to see his first lesbo kiss.

"Okay I have the bottle everyone joins around the table."

Everyone clustered in towards the table, Rukia careful to be an equal distance from Renji and Ichigo so she would have a chance with at least one of them. Kiego sat right next to Orihime so he could see in 3D her make-out sessions. It meant that he had to give his chance to kiss her but he didn't mind. Ichigo sat next to a foaming Chizuru and ever silent Sado. And Renji sat on the other side of Orihime, in between Tatsuki and her, but not for the same reasons as Kiego. Ishida sat next to Rukia, who he had admitted to himself seemed slightly diabolical. Silencing everyone 'cept for Mizuiro who wasn't participating she spun the bottle.

Annnnddd it lands ooooon… Tatsuki and Kiego!

_Gasp!_

Tatsuki glares at Kiego while he nervously checks to make sure he didn't piss his pants. Only to please Orihime and not to cause a scene-_ ONLY- _Tatsuki grabs him by the hair and exchanges saliva with Kiego. Everyone whistles and Kiego thinks he might actually pee.

"Oooh wow, Tatsuki. Next is….. Sado and Rukia!"

"What?" Her evilness is exposed. "But I was supposed to kiss these dicks!" And she storms off defeated. The witch is dead! The witch is dead!

"Okay I wanna spin the bottle." Renji said trying to distract everyone from thinking about what Rukia said.

"Orihime and…"

"Yes! Your fruits are mine!" Bwahhaha.

"Wait a minute who knew you were even playing?"

"Shut-up cunt! This is my chance, don't ruin it"

Then led on by her passion she pushes Orihime to the ground and kisses her. Hard. And very sensually for such a pervert. Speechless Orihime is sucked into the kiss-(literally and figuratively)-and Ichigo knocks the bottle off the table with his hard-n, trying to see. Tatsuki is distracted as Kiego had started kissing her while videoing Chizuru and Orihime behind her back with his phone. Completely rendered speechless since he saw who Orihime was going to kiss Renji could only stare which he did with Sado- who loved girlxgirl-, Ichigo, and Mizuiro, who was finally being entertained.

Orihime started to like how Chizuru was kissing her and they starts to feel each other up. And you know what happens when people do that. They have sex. Which they did, with the boys still staring and other teachers and students oblivious.

_I didn't even get a turn. _Ichigo thought_._


End file.
